


all we are (all we'll ever be)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues, Inspired by a Movie, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One weekend. It's probably all they'll ever be, but it might be enough.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1811729.html">Challenge #497</a> - "weekend" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #500 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we are (all we'll ever be)

**Author's Note:**

> this is ever so loosely inspired by the film _Weekend_ (2011).

Kaitlyn sees AJ off at the airport on Monday morning. She isn’t entirely sure where AJ’s actually going, just that she’s going up to Jersey and taking another flight from there to who-knows-where-but-far-away, across an ocean to Europe. Still, why is it her business to know, to even be here? They’ve only known each other for all of two days and three nights.

And yet, Kaitlyn’s opened up to this woman she’s only known for all of two days and three nights in ways that she could never to people who she’s been acquainted with for years. It makes her half want to actually join AJ wherever she’s going, but she can’t have that. Can’t get on a plane and run away from her life. It probably wouldn’t have been healthy, anyway. AJ… has a few screws loose, to put it lightly. Whenever she talked about her past relationships, she seemed… faraway, somehow, like love is something she slips in and out of so easily, like it’s some totally abstract concept. Maybe all those relationships were fleeting, momentary, just like this was – casual, but at the same time, not feeling casual at all. Maybe Kaitlyn will end up as one of those stories herself one day.

AJ pulls Kaitlyn into her for a hug when they get out of the car. She doesn’t tell Kaitlyn to follow. No more words are exchanged, and Kaitlyn watches her go.

One weekend. It’s probably all they’ll ever be, but it might be enough.


End file.
